Unofficial Constitution of the Kingdom of Square
This constitution is at present the default document by which The Kingdom of Square abides. Due to several disputes with particular articles, the Constitution is not yet deemed complete. It is in the meantime considered the de facto governing document of the KOS due to the lack of prior agreements or documents dictating citizen's rights. Section 1: Rights ---- Article 1 Every individual in the kingdom is to be treated with equal respect and dignity and will not have his rights denied of him, citizen or not. No individual, human or animal, will be treated inhumanely, or in a way which violates the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Article 2 Every individual has the right to the freedom of expression and the freedom of knowledge, impeding or censoring either of the above in any way is unlawful and unconstitutional. Article 3 Physical force in the prosecution of crime by a government agency or a citizen may only be used if no alternative solution is available, and if the individual in question causes an immediate or imminent threat to the kingdom or its citizens. Article 4 The kingdom has the exclusive right to remove an individual from the kingdom and ban them from entering for an unspecified amount of time given that the conditions stated above apply, alerting the authorities of the individual’s home country as necessary. Article 5 No individual within the kingdom, citizen or not, may use his status, rank, or designation of duty in a manner which seeks control over others, and/or uses a granted power to their advantage at the expense of others. This includes Squarian citizenship and any other legal document originating from within or outside of the kingdom. Article 6 Only Squarian citizens have the right to asylum within the territory of the kingdom. Residing on the territory of the kingdom is not a right but a privilege, although permission to do so can be lawfully attained by non-citizens given that it is approved by the king or a member of parliament. Article 7 Squarian citizenship is not a right, but a privilege given only to those deemed worthy of receiving it, and must be approved by the king before being issued. While Squarian rights and Squarian law apply to all located on the territory of the kingdom, citizenship is an exclusive document facilitating permanent residence and business relations within the kingdom. Article 8 All Squarian citizens have the right to be informed and educated of the inner workings of their kingdom, its politics, how it is run, and why things happen the way that they happen. Article 9 All Squarian citizens have the right to contribute to the kingdom, and have the right to have their ideas presented to the king or to parliament given that they are reasonable (reasonable in the eyes of other citizens, who will vote to implement the changes if it becomes necessary). Section 2: Goals ---- Article 1 The Kingdom of Square strives to be a free nation giving equal rights to each and every one of its citizens, and to unconditionally respect every living being on its territory as a free and sentient individual. Article 2 The kingdom supports and encourages self-expression, and strives to conserve, protect, and teach art of all genres, and the artists who practice it. Article 3 The kingdom seeks to form alliances with other sovereign entities and micronations for the mutual benefit of either party. Article 4 The kingdom strives to demonstrate the effectiveness of democracy over authoritarianism, diplomacy over aggression, and individuality over conformity. Section 3: Out-of-Kingdom Relations ---- Article 1 Any violent defensive action cannot be taken by a citizen of the kingdom, an entity within the kingdom, or the kingdom itself unless no diplomatic alternative is available to end the conflict in question, and if the entity or individual in question causes an immediate threat to the kingdom or its citizens. Article 2 Any individual who is not a citizen of the kingdom and is being held against their will within the territory of the kingdom for any reason, is being held there unlawfully. Article 3 Using the kingdom to harbor goods and substances to be used for trade in other countries where the item(s) in question are illegal is considered a crime and individuals doing so will be prosecuted under the conditions stated in Section 1 of the Squarian constitution. Article 4 Squarian law applies to all individuals within the kingdom, citizen or not, unless stated otherwise, and applies to all Squarian citizens outside the kingdom given that a law does not impede, interfere with, or otherwise disrupt the laws of the country within which the citizen in question is presently located. Category:Constitutions